In cataract surgery, following either intracapsular or extracapsular extraction of the cataractous lens, an intraocular lens may be implanted. Various types of such lenses have been proposed. They may be implanted in the anterior chamber, the posterior chamber, or in the pupilary space. In anterior chamber placement, the lens is fixed, anchored or supported in the angle at the intersection of the cornea and the iris. Although the anterior chamber is the most readily accessible for such lens implantation, unless the lens is carefully sized or fitted to precisely be supported across the angle, it may traumatize the cornea, or angle structures. A pupilary space lens is supported by the iris, and commonly is secured directly to the iris. Although such a lens is centered in the pupil or pupilary space, the support may be poor and the iris may not be dilated when desired. The posterior chamber may be considered to be most advantageous for intraocular lens implantation because of the original lens being located in that chamber. However, it is the most difficult and least accessible area for such implantation and fixation, expecially following intracapsular extraction.